(ON HOLD) The Border Agents
by Niari Black
Summary: Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns have been working on the border between Mexico and The United States for three years alongside their good friend, Dean Ambrose. They have been tracking a man by the name of Santiago. When the job takes these two agents into the heart of Mexico can they survive long enough to bring Santiago to justice? Or will they die?
1. Chapter 1

_The opening chapters are going to be a little slow since I want you to get a feel for their character._

**Chapter One: Seth Rollins**

The light coming in through the thin curtains hanging in front of his window wasn't enough to keep him from stirring at the first signs of light. He was so used to waking up this early on his own that he no longer has to set his alarm clock for 6:10 in the morning. Rolling over onto his side Colby Lopez licks his chapped lips slowly as his eyes jump to the alarm clock. 6:10 AM… He woke up at that exact same time for almost the past two years now. Rolling back over onto his back Lopez rubs his face with both hands before dropping them beside him once more. He continues to lay there for a little while until a random alarm goes off down the hallway. A small smile touches his lips as he hears the grumbling of his housemate through the thin walls of the little house the two of them share together. As the heavy footsteps head towards the door his friend growls out,

"I hate getting up this early…" Smiling a little Colby rolls his head back and forth on the pillow. No matter how long they get up at the same time every day for three years, some people just never adjust to getting up this early. Rising up in his own bed the thin white sheet that was draped over Colby's body, falls down to his waist, exposing his tanned chest and the six pack he had been working on for years. As he holds out his arms on either side of him he groans a little in contempt as his muscles stretch. As he slowly lifts them above his head he cracks his neck at the same time. After his little stretching session, Colby swings his feet over the side of the bed and allow his feet to hit his cool hardwood floor. Colby lifts up his legs and stretches them out before standing up to his full height of six feet and one inch. He pads over to his window. Grabbing both of the plaid curtains in each hand he throws open his curtains and takes in the sight of the sun slowly coming over the horizon of Tucson, Arizona. Taking in a deep breath through his nostrils Colby's eyelids slide closed over his sparkling brown eyes. Just relishing in the feeling of the early morning light was enough to set up Colby for a long day of work as a Border Patrol Agent. It had been three years since Jonathan, Joseph, and himself had joined together in the border control in Arizona. Colby's eyes snap open and they hold a hint of sadness in them. His right hand travels up to the side of his shoulder and he gently places his fingers on the tattoo there as he stares at the floor. His long locks of black blonde fall into his face, guarding him against any unwanted eyes.

"My friend, it has been to long…" His voice is barely above a whisper as he turns away from the window after snapping the shades back shut. This was no time to go back and reminisce about the old days, he had about forty minutes left until he had to head out for work with Joseph so he couldn't stand there and diddle dally. He strides over to his walk in closet and enters the small room sized closet as his eyes rake over every shelf, every item of clothing he has in there. Surprisingly, Colby keeps his closet, room, and his half of the bathroom in pristine shape… I can't say the same for his roommate though! His eyes land on a plain gray V-neck T-shirt along with his dark olive green working pants, but they are the kind you can unzip and turn into shorts as well. As he is pulling both of them off their own shelves he already has his attention turned to the shelf holding his dress shoes, tennis shoes, and working boots. Folding his pants and shirt over his arm like a waiter, Colby presses his free hand to his chin in a thinking position.

_"Which boots do I want to wear today?"_ The choices are between the black combat boots and his tan work boots. As he stands there his eyes jump the shelf holding his socks. Pulling off a pair that would stick out above his boots about a half an inch he then grabs a hold of his black combat boots.

"Tan can't be worn with dark olive green and grey can it? It seems like it would look really bad." Colby hollers out to Joseph as he leaves his closet. Placing his clothes on his bed carefully he listens as Joseph calls back to him with,

"Not unless you want to look like you have no style and not to mention you'd look like an idiot." Colby rolls his eyes at the first part of his friends reply.

"Joseph, I have the best taste out of all of us. Not to mention the best looks as well. So I think I could pull off anything." He chuckles quietly when Joseph's deep laughter carries down the hallway into his room. Deciding that he had enough socializing Colby heads out of his room and into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth along hair. As he is stepping into the hot shower he lets the water wash away the light coat of sweat that had appeared on his body. This is his morning ritual. It was a way to make everything seem like there was nothing missing… If only it would stop his thoughts as well. Then, his little brainwashed ritual would stop the pain.

_"If I could I would stop the pain, rewind the happiness, pause the memories, and skip the sadness."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Roman Reigns**

The night is dark… Holding up his hand in front of his face he tries to recall a few little things.

_"What is your name? Roman Reigns." __He_can barely see the outline of his hand against the darkness. See, Roman tends to blend in very well since he's naturally tan due to his Samoan heritage.

"What is this place?" He feels around a little only to find that he's in some sort of a room? He then grabs his throat since his voice is very hoarse. Licking his lips Roman can taste the dried blood on them. Shivering at the taste, he rubs at his arms with both hands only to find that he is shirtless.

_"No wonder I'm so cold."_ The sound of footsteps causes Roman to go into a crouching position and listening intently. His code name isn't Dark Owl for nothing… Thinking about it now at this moment? Roman's codename is so fucking cheesy but it fits him… He can hear VERY well.

_"Back on task Reigns. Don't lose focus now." _Mentally slapping himself, the footsteps become heavier and louder, Reigns sucks in a silent breath and holds it, trying to be as silent as possible. The footsteps come closer, closer, closer… Finally they stop a few feet away from him.

"_They are about four feet away from me…" _A door is pulled open and Roman stumbles back when the bright light blinds his open eyes. Growling lowly in pain, Reigns covers his face with both of his arms and backs up away from the light until he hits the far wall. This is meaningless reaction when the visitor flips on the light switch, blinding Roman even more! He hears two sets of feet walk into the room towards him so Roman lashes out blindly with both of his fists and seem to catch one of them off guard as they lean down to grab a hold of him. The man falls with a groan and his buddy growls out in frustration.

"This is one never wants to corporate with us Boss." The smooth voice was that of a Mexican man, Roman knows that for sure though he can't remember why.

"Mm… I've noticed." That voice though? He's never heard it before. The man could be Latino but Roman cannot entirely be sure at this point. His thoughts are derailed when the man grabs him and throws him to the floor while his eyes are still clenched shut.

"Get him up." The man trying to haul Roman to his feet grumbles.

"I'm trying Boss but he's a brute of a man." The man finally manages to get Roman to his feet before walking him forwards and a scrapping noise makes Roman lash against his restraints.

_"MY EARS! They feel like they are going to bleed!"_

"Sit down and we'll stop the scrapping." Reigns nods carefully at the unknown accent of the man simply called Boss. Allowing himself to be pushed forward and forced to sit down on a freezing cold metal chair, he shivers against the metal and stares at the floor, away from the light.

"Get out."

"B-But Boss…"

"Get out Oscar." The man named Oscar scurries out of the room and Reigns listen to a door far away slam a few minutes later. Another chair is pulled into the room, making Reigns flinch. Reigns listens as the chair conforms to its new master's weight. One of the lights is flipped off and Roman opens his eyes a very little.

"Being in the dark for so long can drive a man crazy, no?" Glancing a little at the man named Boss, Reigns simply remains silent. This causes the man across from him to smile a little.

"You're going to play the silent treatment eh?" Roman spits on the floor in disgust before falling when the Boss's big hand slaps him across the face.

"Get up! I said to get up!" Boss's voice is angry as he lashes out at Roman with his big boot. Stopping on Roman's left hand and digging his heel in in laughs evilly when a loud crack fills the empty room. Reigns remains silent and growls out low in his throat with his own screams being kept silent by my sheer willpower. The man opens the door to the room and orders his men to do something. A few seconds later they drag a man into the room, with a black bag on his head. The man is fighting his captors all the way until they throw him down in front of Roman. Boss man pulls out a gun, loads it, looks at Reigns and says,

"You shall know how it feels to have something taken from you. Someone that you love." Reigns fights against the pain but cannot move to protect the unknown person. With a loud 'bang' the slight struggles of the man to get off the floor cease instantly… Reigns watches in horror as the hole in the side of the bag begins to turn a dark red. A sick cackle fills the room as a random man says,

"What a shame. He was such a good guy." Oscar. Roman can tell it's him by his voice again. Oscar leans down and pulls off the black bag from the victim's head. Reigns screams out with tears running from his eyes.

"Dean! Dean!" He slowly crawls the rest of the way to Dean Ambrose and stares into his dead eyes. Reigns grabs a death grip hold of Dean's shoulder and shakes him violently.

"Dean! Dean! Please Dean! Wake up! Dean!"

"Oh no! Poor Jon isn't going to wake up. He's dead." Oscar laughs evilly while Boss is in the background copying Reigns in a girly voice,

"Jon, Jon, please Jon, wake up. Boo-Hoo!" He rubs at his eyes with his fists before him and his men break out in evil snickers. They leave the room, turning the lights off again, and slam the door. Reigns pulls the dead Dean Ambrose into his lap and rub his arm with one hand while the other caresses his head, wiping his thumb back and forth on Dean's forehead in the dark.

"DEEEEAAAANNNNN!" With a giant jerk, Roman Reigns wakes with dried tears on his face. He scrunches up his face and he can feel them tugging at his skin. He waits until his hearing comes back to him before growling out loud. The alarm clock is going off. Roman sits up on his bed before he hits the floor with heavy feet, and turn off that damn stupid alarm clock. Pushing himself up, he stomps towards the door before throwing it open grumpily.

"God, I hate getting up this early…" Reigns heads towards the kitchen to start the coffee pot and eat something before he has to get ready for work. This is how he, Mr. Roman Reigns, spends his mornings every day. As he wakes up to that nightmare he has to try to pull himself out of the mood it always seems to put him in. Staring down at the coffee pot as it trickles out the wonderful brew made from Hills Brother's Columbian coffee; he reaches up to his shirtless chest and grabs a hold of his shoulder. That tattoo there was like a haunting for Reigns every morning. Sometimes Reigns wishes he could get rid of it but then it would break his best friends, Seth Rollin's heart. Going to the cupboard, he pulls out the box of Life cereal there and a bowl. He pours some of the cereal into the bowl before putting it back in the cupboard. Next he heads to the fridge and pulls out the milk. He untwists the cap, and sniffs the milk.

_"Still fresh."_ He turns to the table with a spoon in his other hand now, and pours some milk onto his cereal. Twisting the cap back on, he puts it away. He sits down at the table and begins to eat when Seth calls out to him with,

"Tan can't be worn with dark olive green and grey can it? It seems like it would look really bad." Seth hollers out to him, probably just leaving his walk in closet.

"Not unless you want to look like you have no style and not to mention you'd look like an idiot." He speaks honestly with his friends and Roman can practically hear Seth roll his eyes.

"Joe, I have the best taste out of all of us. Not to mention the best looks as well. So I think I could pull off anything." Reigns bursts out laughing and his deep laughter carries down the hallway into Seth's room. Deciding that he no longer wants to talk to Seth, he leaves the house. He needs to get a few morning rays of sun to raise his spirits. As he is stepping out into the early morning rays of sunshine, his bowl of cereal in hand, he takes a spoonful and puts it in his mouth as he looks over the Tucson landscape. He can feel a light coat of sweat begin to cover his body, even in the early morning rays of the sun. This is Romans morning ritual. It was a way to make everything seem like there was nothing missing… If only it would help him with his nightmares…


End file.
